


Waiting for the angry gods to smite our race

by Abyssinia



Series: World's Not Falling Apart [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The West Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia





	Waiting for the angry gods to smite our race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/gifts).



Josh is tired and he really really wants to tell Toby to shut up, but it’s worse when Toby’s quiet.

They’d gotten word from CJ, reaching them through some crazy network of channels that Josh is pretty sure involves carrier pigeons, a pony express through Wyoming, and various medical personnel who have passes to travel almost freely.

They lost Sam. He was too impatient, too determined, too unwilling to wait for the day when some mythical Doctor was supposed to save them. And he led a group of others, dissatisfied and itching to fight, to take out the rockets in San Diego. All CJ said was that they didn’t get within 50 yards before they were found. Josh and Toby have seen the floating metal balls (hasn’t everyone?), seen what they can do. They don’t need details.

Martha Jones had been by months ago, telling her story to everyone who would listen, and there was a time Josh would have killed for that kind of rapt audience. If anyone asked Josh to be honest, he’d tell them he doesn’t really believe in fairy tales like this Doctor, but he also doesn’t have any better ideas and a year ago he would have said he didn’t believe in floating metal balls bringing death from a rift in outer space.

He doesn’t have to ask if Toby believes. Toby shouts his frustration at placing hope in myths anytime the heavens will listen.

Just like he’s doing now, in this tunnel under New York City, wrapped up around rants about Sam being brash and stupid and all the spaces between the words that let Josh know Toby is just pissed he wasn’t there to go out in a blaze of attempted glory.

“Toby!” Josh finally shouts when he can’t stand it anymore. “We have three more weeks to wait and see if she’s right. If she’s wrong, I promise to help you with your own failed sabotage attempt. Right how we have people to see.”

Other runners have arrived, to keep spreading the message, and Josh and Toby need to tell them because even angry and losing faith, Toby is still the communications director and he can still tell a story.

Later Toby pulls a ragged kippot out of his pocket and Josh joins him in saying the kaddish. They don’t really believe anyone is listening, but ritual doesn’t need a reason.


End file.
